A Gems Date
by Dante Watterson
Summary: When it's a day of relaxation Steven and Jewel wondered if their was something for them to each do for their Gf's which gave them the ideas of asking them on a date. One-shot, Steven x Lapis x Blue Pearl, Jewel x Peridot. Onyx belongs to King Spike Rules, Jewel belongs to Lexboss, and Soren belongs to me.


**A Gems Date**

* * *

 **(Beach House)**

After Steven had taken the Test the Gems have set up for him from inside the Temple they were all now taken a nice relaxing break for the entire day as there was no signs of any Gem-Lands or Corruptions around yet, while they relax some of them were inside the Beach House while others were outside on the porch or on the Beach enjoying view of the ocean and sun, or letting themselves relax in the sunlight.

The ones that are inside are Steven, Lapis, Soren, Amethyst and Garnet as Steven and Lapis were watching a movie together in Steven's Beach House bedroom as Soren and Amethyst were in the kitchen eating what appeared to be subs stuffed with many edible or un-edible things that aren't food, and Garnet was in living room reading the daily newspapers to see if anything interesting happened today or not.

As the ones outside were Onyx, Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, Jewel and Peridot as they thought it would be a nice day to be outside and feel the sunlight hit their bodies and Gems as Onyx, Pearl and Yellow Pearl were on the porch talking to one another, Blue Pearl was on the Beach watching the sunlight and ocean while Peridot and Jewel were laying on top of the roof having a conversation while the sunlight rays hit them making them feel fully relaxed.

While they were all doing Steven who was with Lapis watching the movie and Jewel who was with Peridot feeling good in the nice sunlight then began to think if there was something that they can each do with their favorite Gem GF's as they both began thinking at the same time as they each thought the same thing as Steven said to himself from his thoughts.

"I wonder if there's something that me, Lapis and Blue Pearl can do together?"

As Steven thought that, Jewel thought this.

"I wonder if there's something that Peridot and I would like to do together?"

As they both continued thinking they then suddenly got the idea as they knew one thing that can be something that they each would really like as Steven and Jewel both thought.

"A date, sounds like the best idea."

After saying that to themselves from their minds they then began heading towards the laptop with Steven making it first as he went down the stairs and made it to the couch while Jewel climbed or jumped down before heading into the Beach House, as she saw Steven made it to the laptop first she then sat down next to him and waited patiently as Steven thought for a moment to where he and Blue and Lapis can go to Blue Pearl then began heading inside as she noticed Steven and Jewel both as she smiled and waved to them before noticing Steven was doing something on the laptop.

As she walked up to Steven and sat by him. "What are you doing Steven?" As she asked with she then looked at the laptop with a smile.

While doing that Steven then smiled to her and happily told her. "Oh, I'm looking for a nice place for you, me and Lapis to go to for a date, and since your here."

Before Steven could ask Blue Pearl she stopped him by with a finger in front of his mouth as she smiled and nodded agreeing to go on the date as she knew what he was going to ask her.

After Blue Pearl nodded that she will go on the date Steven then smiled and then said to her. "Great! Oh, now that you agreed to go with me on the date, do you mind helping me pick a nice place that we can all go to?"

"Sure" As Blue Pearl said that she'll help she nodded with a smile.

As she smiled Steven then began to smile too as he and Blue Pearl began to look on the laptop trying to find the place that they can go to, while doing that Steven had already picked a couple of places that he, Blue and Lapis can go to, but wanted to be sure if one of them was the right place for the three of them to go to, as he showed Blue Pearl each of them which they both began agreeing each weren't the really nicest places to go to as some of them were too far away, in a bad area that's polluted, etc.

After a while Blue Pearl then caught eyes on one thing Steven almost passed and then stopped him as she said. "Wait Steven, what's this place?"

After asking Steven then looked and saw that this was a place that was close to the City and in perfect condition around a nice perfect area with no pollution, no vermin and best things no Corruption sightings, after looking at each other they then smiled and picked the place as Steven was able to pay for him, Blue and Lapis to go their, after doing that Steven then got off the laptop as he looked at Blue Pearl and said.

"Come on, let's ask Lapis to see if she liked to go with us."

As Steven said that he then smiled at Blue Pearl as he lead her his hand as she gripped it gently before they began to they began going upstairs to his Beach House bedroom where Lapis was at, watching the movie while waiting for Steven's return, while doing that Jewel began to make her way towards the laptop before opening it as she grinned while crackling her fingers and knuckles before typing in some places for her and Peridot to go at as she typed in Attractions and possibly also a Restaurant/Diner for a quick bite for them to eat, as she looked through the Attraction she thought to herself.

"Hmm...I wonder if there's any kind of Attraction that Peridot will like?"

As Jewel thought that she then had a idea of what Peridot might really like as she began typing down a attraction that Peridot will possibly and never say no to go at, after typing it down she then smiled and then said.

"Let's see, hmm...No, she's not going to be interested in sail boats...This is just about different types of art, she not interested of that, hmm...Oh, this one's Perfect, she'll defiantly like this one."

After saying that Jewel then began to download the map to see where the Attraction is at, after being given the map on the laptop where it's at she then smiled and looked at the map as she began to see that it's somewhere close to the City, after that she then turned off the laptop, closing it before going to get Peridot as she left the house and went to ask Peridot.

As Steven and Blue Pearl began to make their way to the Beach House bedroom they were beginning to see Lapis who was sitting on the bed smiling as the Movie she watched began to become even more interesting, but just as she heard the footsteps going up on the stairs she then turned her direction to the stairway and then saw Steven and Blue Pearl smiling as Steven was giving a big smile showing his teeth as Lapis noticed and said.

"Hi Blue Pearl and Steven. Why are you both smiling?" Lapis asked with a smile and a confuse look.

After Lapis asked that Steven then smiled as he looked at Blue Pearl as she then nodded to him with a smile as Steven smiled at her before looking at Lapis and then said.

"Lapis after asking Blue Pearl I wanted to ask you. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

After Steven asked that Lapis then smiled as she then said. "Sure Steven, that would be lovely to have a date with you and Blue Pearl."

When Lapis accepted to go on a date with Steven and Blue Pearl, Steven then began to smile as he then said. "That's great! Now, let's go and get dressed and pack our things for our date, you know, just to be ready."

After saying that Steven then helped Lapis up to her feet and then turned the TV off as the three of them began to head into their room to get dressed.

Meanwhile Jewel began walking down the stairs of the Beach House as she then looked up at the roof of the Beach House and began to jump high, but as she jumped up to the roof she landed softly, just to be sure nothing of the roof collapses from under her, once she made her way to the roof she then looked around and then saw Peridot who looked like she had fallen asleep from being up on the roof for a while.

As Jewel saw this she began to giggle a little seeing how cute Peridot looked when she sleeps, just then Jewel remembered what she was going to ask Peridot as she then walked up to Peridot and then began to shake her a little bit as she said to her.

"Hey...Hey Peridot, wake up."

As Jewel said that Peridot then began to wake up as she then sat up and then looking around before yawing as she rubbed her eyes before opening them as she then looked at Jewel as she noticed her before she then asked.

"Oh hi Jewel, is there something you need?" As Peridot asked she then had a smile appear on her face.

As Jewel saw that she then smiled at Peridot and then said. "Actually it's not really anything I need, it's something I want to ask you."

After Jewel asked that Peridot then began to become confuse a bit as she then asked her.

"What is it Jewel?"

After asking again Jewel then smiled and said.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me somewhere that you will like?

After asking Peridot then smiled and then said. "Sure, that'll be nice."

Once Peridot accepted to go on the date with Jewel she then smiled and then said. "That's Excellent, come on, let's go and get ready for our date."

After Jewel said that she then helped Peridot up as they got down from the roof and then began to head inside of the Beach House ready to go into their room ready to get dressed for their date together as their Gems began to glow silver or green as the Temple Door began to open up to their room as they entered to get ready for their date together.

* * *

 **(Minutes Later)**

After what had been a couple of minutes the Gems Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl began to leave their room as they were first to finish getting dress and packed as they were going to a Hotel together they were all wearing nice clothing.

Steven had decided to wear his nice a tuxedo which was black and white as in the luggage were his clothing which was his pink shirt with the yellow star, his blue pants and his sandals, Lapis wore what looked like a very nice dress that was a nice color shades of blue as the skirt of the dress was a pattern of blue, sky blue and light blue as the top of her dress was all blue with a star in the center of it, and Blue Pearl was wearing a nice blue dress that was all blue of one color that sky blue at the top of her dress as the skirt was a pattern of only light blue and sky blue as the light blue part was glossy.

As they had everything ready Steven then asked them as he then asked. "Is that everything we need?"

After he asked Blue Pearl and Lapis then looked at each other as they then smiled at Steven and nodded as he began to smile too as he then said.

"Great, let's go."

After saying that Steven along with Blue Pearl and Lapis then began to make their way to the entrance as they then let every Gem know they were going on a date together and won't be back until tomorrow morning, after they told all of them that they then told them to get home safe as soon as they get back home by tomorrow, after that Steven, Lapis and Blue then began walking away as they began making their way to the Hotel.

As Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl had left the Beach House to the Hotel to be at for today and then coming back home tomorrow Jewel and Peridot then began to make their way out of their room inside the temple as they were both dressed and ready for their dates together.

Jewel was wearing what appeared to be a nice silver blue dress as it was all the color blue as it was silver and glossy as her leggings were a pattern of white and blue as her shoes were blue with a glossy texture making her shoes glossy as Peridot was wearing what looking like a very nice green and light green dress that was nice as the skirt of her dress was a vertical pattern of green, dark green and light green as the top was a color of green and dark green.

As they were done getting dressed and had left their room they then looked at each other with a smile as Jewel then asked Peridot as she then said.

"Ready Peridot?"

After Jewel asked that Peridot then nodded with a smile and then said.

"I'm ready Jewel."

After saying that they then smiled at each other as they then began making their way to the entrance of the house as they opened the door and stopped as they noticed Pearl and Onyx and Yellow Pearl as they smiled at them as Jewel then said.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Yellow Pearl." As Jewel waved to them they waved back as she then said to her mother. "Mom, me and Peridot are going on a date together, will be back soon after we're done."

After saying that Pearl then smiled as she then said. "Okay Jewel and Peridot, but you both becareful out there, and get home safe"

Once Pearl said that Jewel and Peridot then smiled and nodded as Peridot then said.

"Don't worry Pearl, will be sure will get back home in one piece, promise."

After saying that Pearl then nodded as Onyx, and Yellow Pearl told them to have a good time together, after that Peridot and Jewel then left as they smiled at each other and then made their way to the Attraction and restaurant that they are going too, while they're going to the Attraction Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl had already made their way to the Hotel that they needed to get to.

* * *

 **(The Hotel)**

As Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl had made it to the Hotel Steven had picked for all them to be at for their date together, when they first had gotten to the front of the Hotel Lapis and Blue Pearl had gasped as Lapis then asked.

"Steven, is that the Hotel?"

After Lapis had asked that Steven then nodded and then said with a smile. "Eeyep, this is the place."

As Steven said that Blue and Lapis smiled as they noticed that the Hotel looked very nice as it was what looked like a blue and pink color as it was a really tall building that was about 15 levels high as they're must be a lot of room, possibly 150 rooms counting the levels, in the back of the Hotel there was a large pool of water that was tinted with a pink color from the lights that were in the water at the sides of the entire pool.

As Blue Pearl and Lapis looked at it their eyes began to glistened from the lights around the Hotel as they both then said.

"Amazing."

After saying that Steven then smiled at them and then said. "So, you two ready to head inside of the Hotel and get to our room?"

After Steven said that Lapis and Blue Pearl then looked at each other as they then began to make their way to the entrance of the Hotel as the Doors opened by themselves automatically as Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl made it up to the counter, luckily when they got their the person at the counter noticed them as he asked what their names were, which they each introduced as when Steven said his name the man at the counter noticed who he was immediately before giving him, Blue Pearl and Lapis the key to their room which was up at the middle floor which was a great few of seeing everything.

After they were given the Key Steven then said. "Come on Lapis and Blue Pearl, let's get to our room."

When he said that Lapis and Blue Pearl then nodded with a smile as they then followed Steven to their Hotel room.

As they followed Steven up to their room they stopped in front of the elevator, after they stopped Steven then looked at it and then back to Blue and Lapis as he then asked them.

"Lapis, Blue Pearl wanna take the elevator up?" As Steven asked he then began smiling at them waiting for the answer.

After waiting Blue Pearl and Lapis then nodded as they then said with a smile. "Sure."

Once they said that Steven then pressed the button of the elevator as it began opening as the elevator was already at the first floor, once it began opening up completely Steven, Lapis and Blue then headed inside of the elevator with the luggage that they had brought with them as the door closed automatically, after it closed Steven then looked at one of the levels and noticed that level 8 was the floor they needed to get to for their room.

After Steven clicked the button it then began to glow as they felt the elevator shake a bit as it began to go up to the 8th floor, after a while the elevator then stopped as they were now to the floor they needed to get to as the door opened, after it opened they then began to leave it as they then looked at the sign showing where they're suppose to go for their room.

"Which way is it to get to the room we're suppose to go at?" After Lapis asked she, Steven and Blue Pearl then began to look left and right for the hall that leads to their room.

After looking Steven then looked at the Hotel room key they were given and then said. "It's on the left." After saying that Steven then picked the luggage up and then said happily. "Come on!"

Once Steven asked them to follow Blue Pearl and Lapis smiled and began following him, after passing three doors they then stopped in front of the Hotel room door as Steven looked at the number on the key and then the door as he then said. "Yep, this is the room."

As Steven put the key into the keyhole he then twisted it and then heard a click as they meant they had opened the door, after the door was open Steven then began to open the door as he, Lapis and Blue looked into the room and noticed that it was a bit dark as the room as the shades were shut on the windows.

"Huh, I thought they always leave the shades open in Hotel rooms like this one in order for people to see everything?" As Steven said that he, Lapis and Blue Pearl then entered the room as they began looking around for the light switch.

The light switch or at least the stick that's connected to the shades to twist in order to open them in order to get light into the room.

As Steven, Blue Pearl and Lapis looked around in the dark of their Hotel Room Steven who was feeling the walls then asked them as he said.

"Lapis, Blue, any luck finding the light switch or the stick thingy that opens the shades?"

When Steven asked in curiosity Lapis then said. "Not yet." As Lapis said that she then felt what was a button in the wall as she then said. "Wait I think I found it?"

As Lapis said that she then hit the button, but as she did no lights came on, only the sound what sounded like a blender going off as Lapis, Blue Pearl and Steven covered the sides of their heads as they tried to block the loud sound, luckily Lapis turned it off as Steven then said.

"I think that was the sinks garbage disposal?" As Steven said that he then felt a switch and then said. "Wait I think I found it?"

After saying that Steven then turned on the light as he then stopped smiling as he realized that this was only the bathroom light as he then said. "I found the Bathroom." After saying that he then noticed Blue Pearl didn't respond to him, he then asked. "Blue Pearl, any luck?"

After Steven asked the lights suddenly came back on as Blue Pearl was back at the entrance of their Hotel room as she then said. "It was here next to the door."

After Blue Pearl turned on the lights Steven and Lapis along with Blue then began to look around as they were able to finally see their room as it was big, it was like a mix of the bedroom, kitchen and living room as the only things separate was the bathroom itself, the carpet was a dark blue as the walls were a nice reddish pink, some of the furniture was blue and or pink as the bed was all blue as the blankets were pink and the pillows were both pink and blue, as the windows that are covered by the shades were actually sliding doors, mostly the one in the middle was as it lead out to a patio that was apart of the building and their Hotel room.

As Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl looked at their room of the Hotel then looked amazed of it as Steven then said. "I have to honest with you Lapis and Blue Pearl, I've never seen the room and I have to say, it's Awesome!"

After Steven said that Blue Pearl and Lapis then smiled as they nodded to Steven agreeing that the room they're in which is their room that they were given from inside the Hotel is really Awesome.

After seeing what their room looked like and seeing that it looks Great for them to all stay in for the night they then began to unpack the things they brought with them such as clothing and supplies such as food and drinks, after they've unpacked Steven along with the help of Lapis and Blue Pearl they then began to put everything away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **(Museum)**

As Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl were putting everything away in their Hotel room for today until tomorrow, Jewel and Peridot were only a few feet away from the Attraction that Jewel had picked out for her and Peridot to go to, knowing that Peridot would like to see and go too at.

As they were walking Peridot then began to become curious as she then asked Jewel. "Hey Jewel, where are we going at, we've been walking for a while now?"

After Peridot had asked that Jewel then smiled and said. "you'll see Peridot, it's right around the corner."

When Jewel said that Peridot then became confused as she and Jewel began to turn around the sidewalk of that went left at the corner they then looked forwards as Peridot then stopped along with Jewel as they were both now right in front of the Attraction they were going to as Peridot then asked surprised.

"Is this the place we were going too?"

After she asked Jewel then nodded with a smile to Peridot as she then said. "Yep, this is the Attraction I wanted to take you too."

Once Jewel finished she and Peridot then got a good view of the Attraction they had gotten too as it appeared to be a museum, but no ordinary museum as this one was all about electronic inventions that have been all made throughout the years as the entire building looked like it was all made out of stone that was made of marble as it was glossy and solid as steel.

As Jewel looked at it she then looked down at Peridot and noticed there was stars in her eyes as she then asked.

"What do you think Peridot?"

After Jewel had asked that Peridot then began to smile as she then said to Jewel. "Jewel thank you for bringing me here, I love it." After Peridot said that Jewel then began to blush a bit as Peridot then said. "Jewel, please let's go inside."

After saying that both her and Jewel then began to head inside of the museum of inventions which was something Peridot's very interested of.

As Jewel and Peridot began to head inside of the museum they first stopped in front of a doorway that was see through as they saw the lights from inside the very first room of the museum as it was the entrance that starts off for the tour of the museum of inventions, as they put their hands onto the door handles they then began heading inside.

As they began looking around the entrance seeing that it was a room filled with portraits and new or old photos of inventions made long ago or just recently in the 20th or 21st century.

As they both looked around both amazed of all the inventions they have never seen in their lives before as some of the inventions they are seeing were in places that they have never been at before, while they were looking Peridot then asked confused a bit.

"Jewel I'm a bit confused why is there only photos and arts of inventions?"

After she asked Jewel then giggled a bit and then said. "That's because we're inside the entrance of the area, we have to pay in order to see the real inventions. In-fact."

As Jewel said that she then handed the person at the counter the money they needed to pay them in order to head inside and see the inventions, after she paid the counter person she then walked over to Peridot and held her hand as she began leading her to the doorway that goes into the museum.

As they began making their way to the door Jewel then held out her free hand and then pushed the door open as she and Peridot entered ready to see all inventions that have been made and created into things that some people were never able to create before as some of them were inventions made by Gems that use to be on Earth as some of them were either left behind or have been abandon for quite some time.

As they were at the door Jewel then said. "Alright Peridot here we go."

After saying that Peridot then smiled as she and Jewel pushed the door open and headed inside of the museum ready to explore and see the inventions that have been created and have been on the Earth for quite some time.

As Peridot and Jewel entered the biggest part of the museum where they are taking their own tour around as inside the Inventions museum their in had many rooms where different Inventions are all at such as Vehicles, Electronics, Robotics and many others that are inventions made and left or abandon from Gems that are back at Homeworld, or still in the Universe that the Crystal Gems live on either, shattered, turned into Cluster mutants, corrupted and Bubbled

When Jewel and Peridot headed into the hall of the Inventions Museum they both looked in awe as they see more photos of Inventions that are around the doorways that lead into the rooms where the Inventions are inside of, as Jewel and Peridot smiled at each other they then began to make their way to one of the doorways and then saw that the rooms were really big as some of the inventions that were created were large and wide.

"So, ready to see the Inventions Peridot?" Jewel asked Peridot as she looked down at her with a smile.

Peridot then looked down the first doorway again and then nodded with a small smile as she then said. "Yes, let's go to this one first."

After saying that Jewel then nodded as she and Peridot began to head into the room where all the Vehicles were all at as that's the first one they'll be going through, as they entered it they noticed that the room goes far and all the way down to the very last Vehicle invention which is not described very well from the distance that Peridot and Jewel are at.

As they began walking they then stopped at the first two Vehicles that were created which were a old Vintage Car and a old ship which looked like it was able to hold about 10 to 20 people as they both looked like they were in mid-condition as they looked very old as the colors on them looked almost faded looking.

While they looked at them Peridot then asked Jewel. "Jewel, how old do you think this car and boat are?"

"Hmm...From the looks of it Peridot these were both built somewhere either around the 1800's or the 1900's, possibly for some of the others?" Jewel said as she looked down at the other Vehicles made throughout the years.

After looking and seeing the Vintage Vehicle and Boat they then began to make their way to the next Vehicles made that were either used long ago or were once used as a Prototype that's either just a part of history or is still being built into something even better, as Jewel and Peridot continued the next vehicles they then saw was a propeller plane and a Air-plane which nearly takes up some of the space from it's size.

As Peridot and Jewel looked at the flying vehicles Jewel then asked. "I'm a bit curious Peridot, did Homeworld Gems have inventions that were similar to planes?"

After asking Peridot then said. "Not really, back then Homeworld Gems made space craft like saucers that were similar to the planes but didn't have tails or wings and weren't used that much for all Gems as they were only used to transport them to other parts of Homeworld or Planets that the Diamonds of Homeworld had took over."

After Peridot explained Jewel then nodded as she understands, they then continued to the next two Inventions that were a Hovercraft which was rounded with a large fan under and behind along with a steering wheel and also a Jetpack which interested Peridot as these were inventions that were nearly close to being the ones Homeworld had made long ago or still make.

After seeing the Hovercraft and Jetpack Jewel and Peridot then made their way to the very last inventions that were all the way at the end of the room of Vehicles which were what looked like the modern vehicles created in the 20th and 21st century which were a Van, Jeep, Hummer, Hybrid, along with Scooters, motorcycles and finally a Spaceship.

As Jewel and Peridot looked at the Vehicles the one Peridot is most interested of was the Spaceship as it was another thing closest to being a Gem invention which was the Handships Homeworld Gems had made, after examining and looking at all the vehicles Jewel and Peridot then began to leave the room and then head into the next one which was Electronics.

As Jewel and Peridot entered the next room of the doorway which was Electronics they then noticed that this was many things that were created to either used to help or entertain peoples, while Jewel and Peridot entered they then saw some of the electronics that were once made long ago or just recently around the 20th and 21st century, as they looked at them Peridot then asked Jewel as she said.

"Jewel why do you think people made electronics such as video games, TV's and many others?"

After Peridot asked that Jewel then began explaining to her. "Well, the reason they made inventions like that Peridot is because there are many people out their that usually don't have anything else to do, like people play video Games to their interest or to know much about life that could or had already happened in real life."

As Jewel tells Peridot she listens as these are many things that she had never knew about before of what people on Earth do if they have nothing else to do for the moment.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile back at the Hotel)**

While Jewel and Peridot continued exploring the Museum of each of it's rooms, the Gems Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl had finished putting everything they brought away into the cabinets, fridge and freezer as they were now relaxing together watching a show that had just came on onto the HD TV that's in their room as they were sitting down on a couch together.

While they were watching the show Steven then began thinking what should he, Lapis and Blue should do together to pass the time and have a great time together, after a while of thinking Steven then smiled and got up from the couch which the two Blue Gems noticed as Blue Pearl asked.

"Steven where are you going?"

After asking Steven then smiled at them and then said. "I'm just going to check to see if there's anything that we could all do together to make this date feel great."

After saying that Lapis and Blue Pearl then nodded as Steven continued walking as he made his way to sliding door, as he made it to door he then slid it open as he then walked out, once Steven was outside on the patio he was able to see about 5 to 6 lounge chairs that were being hit by the sun as above them were a shade to block sunlight or rain that might come as next to the chairs each there was tables that are used to hold up anything such as food or drinks or anything else.

When Steven finished looking at them he then continued walking and then noticed the large pool that was 15 feet away from the back of the Hotel, as he looked at it he then had a idea and then said. "I got it now! I better go tell Blue Pearl and Lapis, they might love this."

After saying that Steven then headed back inside with a smile ready to tell his favorite blue Gems.

As Steven headed back inside of his, Lapis and Blue Pearl's room he left the sliding door opened as he wanted to show the two of them as a surprise that they will like, as Steven walked in he then looked around and saw Blue Pearl and Lapis on the couch still as they were watching the show that Steven had picked out for them to all watch and then walked over to them as he then said.

"Lapis, Blue, I know where we can all go at to do together!"

As Steven said that happily Lapis and Blue Pearl then smiled at each other and then looked at Steven as Lapis asked.

"What is the place Steven?"

After asking Steven then pointed at the balcony of the patio wanting them to follow him as he gestured his other hand to follow him, whne he did that Lapis and Blue Pearl then followed Steven as they stood up and began to follow him to the balcony of the patio out through the sliding window door as they saw Steven laying on his arms as he looked down from the edge at the pool he wanted to show Lapis and Blue Pearl as Blue asked.

"What are you looking at Steven?"

After Blue Pearl asked Steven then pointed down and then said. "That."

As Steven pointed Lapis and Blue then began to look down to where Steven was looking at as he was showing them the pool which was the place he picked for them to go at to have a great time on the date in the Hotel they are in, as they looked at the pool that was blue with the pink lights in the water making it look like a nice purple colored pool Lapis then asked with a smile.

"Is that the place were going to go at?"

After she asked Steven then nodded as he then asked. "You two wanna go down there with me?"

When he asked Lapis and Blue then nodded with a small smile as Steven then said. "That's Great, but we need to go change into our swim clothes first, come on."

After Steven said that, he, Blue and Lapis then headed inside the bathroom ready to change or form into their swimming clothes in order to swim in the pool that's all the way at the bottom floor of the Hotel building in the very back, after a few minutes Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl then left the bathroom all in their swim clothes ready to try out the pool.

Steven was wearing what looked like a pink sleeveless tank top shirt what has a yellow star in the center of it along with his yellow trunks and sandals that match the swim clothes he's wearing right now.

Lapis was wearing what looked like a fully body swim suit with a cut out around her stomach and back where her Gem is at as the cutout was in the shape of a star as the cutout on around her stomach was in the shape of her Gem, as the limbs of her suit end at the elbows and knees along at the neck as her suit was a nice dark blue with waves designed on her swim suit that were colors of white and light blue.

Blue Pearl was wearing what looked like a swim suit similar to Lapis's but much like her clothing as her suit was armless and legless, exposing Blue Pearl's arms, legs, and also thighs, well mostly as her suit has a skirt that reaches up to her knees that were almost see through as her suit has a cut out around her Gem and her stomach as well as the cutout around her stomach was in the shape of a star as her swim suit was all sky blue while the skirt of it was all blue.

After they were done dressed in their swim clothes Steven then asked curiously. "Alright, are we all ready?"

When he asked Lapis and Blue Pearl then nodded with a smile as Steven then said. "Great, now let's..."

Before Steven finished Lapis then said. "Wait, I have a better idea how we can get down their."

After saying that Steven then asked curiously with Blue Pearl looking at Lapis. "What's that Lapis?"

When he asked Lapis then smiled and grabbed onto Steven as she brought him onto her back as she held onto him as she did the same to Blue Pearl, after making sure their not going to fall off she then began summoning her wings as she then looked at the opened sliding door and run to it as once they were outside on the balcony of the patio she then jumped off and then summoned her water wings.

As Lapis began flying down to the pool, Steven began holding onto her while Blue Pearl held onto him tightly, not wanting to fall off, as they got closer Lapis then began slowing down as she, Blue and Steven then landed into the water of the pool as they went into the water, once they were inside Steven and Blue Pearl then let go as they then swam to the top of the pool and popped out as they began inhaling and exhaling the air.

As Steven looked around he noticed that Lapis was nowhere in sight and then said. "Lapis?"

After saying that Lapis then immediately popped out of the water as she smiled at him and said. "Right here!"

As she appeared Steven then smiled along with Blue Pearl as they were all now here in the pool ready to have a good time to relax and swim together as they noticed no one else was around the pool and not swimming as they had the pool all to themselves to enjoy.

As Steven, Blue Pearl and Lapis were enjoying their time swimming together in the pool as they are the only ones inside the pool they began to do different things from inside the pool as they started off by swimming above the water such as strokes, kicking and others before swimming underwater for a while as they're able to breath anywhere such as land, space, and underwater with no problems at all.

As they were swimming Steven looked through the water and saw Lapis who was looking at him with a smile as he smiled back and waves at her which she saw as she then waved at him with a smile before continuing on with swimming.

As they continued swimming Steven then noticed that there was a shadow illuminating above him as he looked up and saw Blue Pearl who's head was close to Steven's as she smiled and gave him a peck on the lips making Steven along with her both blush as they then continued they're way to the other side of the pool with Lapis following as well.

After a while of swimming Steven, Lapis and Blue then decided to take a break as Steven asked.

"Hey Lapis, Blue Pearl, wanna take a break from swimming for a moment?"

After Steven asked that Lapis and Blue then looked at each other as Lapis and Blue Pearl each then said.

"Sure"

"I don't mind."

After saying that they then all stopped and then swam to the stairs of the pool which was made of marble and clean as it was the color purple, once they made it to the stairs of the pool where people can use to enter or leave the pool they then sat down with the lower waist of their body still under water as they began to have a little conversation together while resting.

As they were resting Steven who was sitting next to Lapis then noticed that Lapis and Blue Pearl were both whispering at each other both each either giggling or smiling while nodding as Steven then asked.

"What are you two talking about?"

After Steven asked Blue and Lapis then smiled at each other as Lapis then said. "You'll see Steven, it's a surprise that will be for you when were ready for bed."

After saying that Lapis then winked one to Steven as he blushed knowing that it was going to be something he'll like along with them too as they were giggling and smiling about it.

After a while of talking and relaxing Steven along with Lapis and Blue Pearl then began to go back to swimming a little more as they sat up a bit and then went forward letting themselves land flat into the water as they then kicked their legs back making them blast back into the pool again as they began to swim together.

While they were swimming again one more time Steven who was looking forwards making sure he won't hit the end of the pool he then noticed that his hands were being held onto as he looked left and right and saw Lapis and Blue Pearl who was smiling at him as he smiled back at them while they continued swimming.

Once they saw the end of the pool which was the deep end they then thrust their feet forward as they touched the walls and then began to push as they swam back to the less deep end as they were ready to get out, once they saw the stairs they then let go of each other as they made their way to the stairs of the pool, once they made it to it they then got out.

As they got out Steven was first as he grabbed onto the chromed railing and began to walk up the stairs, as he got out he then looked at the stairs and then say Lapis and Blue Pearl coming out, but differently as Lapis made the water help them out of the pool as they stood above it before walking up one step to Steven smiling as the water went back into the pool.

After that they then noticed that the sun was going down as it was beginning to become dark almost nighttime as they've been in the pool for a few hours, Steven then asked. "So, who wants to head back to our room?"

After Steven said that he then raised his hand as Lapis and Blue Pearl then did the same too as Steven then smiled and then looked over at the entrance of the Hotel from the pool as they saw a elevator, after seeing that Steven then said. "This time we're talking the elevator."

Once said Steven along with Lapis and Blue then began to walk to the entrance as they then opened it and then began to head to the elevator as Steven pressed the button as the elevator opened, once they got inside they then hit the button that led them into their room as the doors closed before the elevator began going up.

As Steven, Lapis and Blue began going up to the floor where their room is at as they waited to make it up their, while they did Steven then looked at Lapis and Blue Pearl and noticed that they were both still wet from the water from the pool they were swimming in with him which made Steven blush seeing them like this.

As he looked away and forward at the door, still blushing Lapis then noticed and then asked Steven playfully. "Steven why are you blushing?"

After asking Steven then said to her with a smile. "It's because you and Blue look beautiful after swimming."

When Steven said that both Lapis and Blue then began to blush as Steven had complimented on them of that as Lapis and Blue Pearl then smiled and said. "Thank you Steven."

After saying that Steven then smiled too as just as he smiled they then noticed the elevator stopped at the floor they were at as they then began to head to the door that began to open up as they got out of the elevator and began to head to their room as thankfully Steven still had the key with him as he kept it in his pockets.

Once they made it to their room Steven then unlocked the door again and then began to had inside with Blue Pearl and Lapis coming in as well as they began heading into the bathroom to change back into their regular clothes, but after they got out of their bathroom they then began to head to their bed, but as they did Steven was then suddenly put onto the bed softly as Lapis and Blue Pearl smiled at him as Lapis then said.

"Wait here Steven, me and Blue Pearl are going to change into something to your interest, see you soon."

After saying that Lapis and Blue Pearl then began to head back to the bathroom ready to form inside any clothing they think Steven would really like as Steven smiled and then waited for Lapis's and Blue Pearl's return from the bathroom.

After a few minutes of waiting Steven was now asleep as it's been about 5 minutes, but as he was asleep he then woke up as soon as he heard the bathroom door open up as he then smiled and wondered what Lapis and Blue Pearl are wearing for bed as he hear Blue Pearl then said to him.

"Close your eyes Steven, this is a surprise for you."

"Okay!" After Steven said that he then began to smile and began to close his eyes squeezing them tight shut as he was exited to see what Lapis and Blue would now look like in the clothes they'll be wearing for bed.

After a while of keeping his eyes shut Steven hear walking stop in front of him as Lapis then said. "Okay Steven, you can open your eyes now."

After saying that Steven then immediately opened his eyes and then looked at awe at Lapis and Blue Pearl's clothing that they formed to wear tonight as it was something that he had wished to see them in.

Lapis was wearing what had appeared to be a separate nightgown that was separate from the waist and abdomen as her stomach was exposed fully, as her back was exposed as it's where her Gem is at, as her gown was see through as under it she was wearing what looked like light and dark blue undergarment which was her top and her bottoms.

Blue Pearl was wearing a see through nightgown as well that was separate too but different as the skirt like part of the gown reached up to Blue pearl's thighs and was separate at the stomach as well, just like Lapis's as she was wearing full sky blue undergarments, top and bottoms as well as her Gem was through a cut out too.

As Steven looked amazed Blue Pearl and Lapis then each said.

"Well?"

"You like it Steven?"

After asking that Steven then smiled as his pupils were stars shaped from in his eyes as he then said. "I love it you two are so hot in your nightgowns."

After Steven said that both Blue and Lapis then began blushing as they smiled at Steven, as they smiled at Steven, Blue Pearl and Lapis then smiled at each other and then made it into the bed where Steven was at as Steven asked. "Lapis and Blue Pearl, what are you two doing?"

After he asked with smile Lapis then answered. "Let's say that this is another surprise for you."

"Were going to have some...'Fun' with you Steven for the night, to make this date of ours be a memory never ever to be forgotten."

After saying that they then all smiled as Lapis and Blue Pearl giggled before grabbing the covers and bringing them over themselves and Steven as their 'fun' began as they wanted to make night to last for them and become something to never be forgotten.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile back at the Inventions Museum)**

As Steven, Lapis, and Blue Pearl enjoyed their time at the Hotel for the night Jewel and Peridot had finished going through the Electronics, Robotics and almost all of the Gem Inventions as they have see many things such as Games, Arcade consoles, Crane-like Claws and many others.

As they were almost done they then began to make their way to the last Invention that was made by Homeworld Gems long ago as they saw that the last one was what appeared to be in the shape of a Saucer as this was a Gem Saucer which was the very first Gem transportation vehicles back long ago.

When Jewel and Peridot first entered that room filled with Gem Inventions Peridot was really excited as this was a room filled with inventions that were used long, long ago as they were no longer used anymore as they were now inactive and or abandoned, Jewel was smiling as she saw how excited Peridot was as she saw the Gem Saucer as Peridot said excitedly.

"I can't believe that this museum has this, I never thought I would be able to see any of these old Gem Transportation Vehicles again!"

As Peridot continued Jewel began to smile even more as she was glad to see Peridot have a smile on her face as she continued talking about the old Gem Vehicle in front of them as she knows everything about it, after a few minutes they then began to leave the room ready to go out to the restaurant they were going to go at.

But as they walked Jewel and Peridot then noticed the closet nearby them that was open and empty, they then looked at each other having a smile on their face as Jewel then said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

After Jewel asked that Peridot then nodded with a smile and then said to her. "Let's head inside the closet."

Once said Peridot and Jewel then began making their way into the closet as once they were inside Jewel then closed the door and locked it as she and Peridot giggled, ready to have their 'fun' as they began.

Minutes later

After Peridot and Jewel had finished their 'fun' Peridot and Jewel then began glowing, but they didn't know as they were both laughing as before they noticed it they then had been coated in the glow completely as they were now fusing into their fusion known as Moldavite, once the glow took form of their fusion it then faded revealing Moldavite as Jewel and Peridot fully fused.

After they'd fused into Moldavite who was laughing as she then stopped as she then said from Peridot's side. "Oops."

As she said that Moldavite then began to look around herself, wanting to be sure if she was fused or not, but after looking around herself Jewel then said. "Yep, we fused."

After saying that Moldavite then smiled as she then began to make her way to the door of the closet as she then made her way to the entrance of the museum before leaving through the doorway waving bye to the person at the counter as they then began to make their way back home to the Beach House in Beach City which was going to be a while.

* * *

 **(A few hours later back in Beach City)**

After a while of walking back to Beach City Moldavite had finally made it back home, but as she was walking she then began to feel like something was wrong as she then said from Peridot's asked worried. "Jewel what's wrong?"

"I don't know Peridot? Just think, Mom and Dad back at the Beach House might be worried about us, since we've been gone for a while."

After saying that Peridot and Jewel from inside their fusion then felt what was like a small earthquake which confused Moldavite until she looked in the distance and saw what looked like a cloud of beach sand that began to fade, after seeing that she then began running as she knew something was wrong as it was somewhere on the Beach.

As Moldavite was making her way to the Beach as she closed in she began to hear what sounded like weapons clashing, fire being blasted or blown, launches and explosions, which Moldavite notice that the team and possibly her parents were fighting a Corruption that's attacking the Beach and the team.

As Moldavite heard it getting louder she then knew that she was starting to get closer to the battle as she began to run even faster, but as she ran their was a building in front of her which Moldavite jumped on top of as she began running to the edge before jumping again as she landed onto the ground before seeing the team.

From Peridot and Jewel's sight from Moldavite's eyes they were able to see that the Gems Soren, Amethyst, Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl were fighting a large Gem monster that looks of the mix of a Alligator, Python and Gecko.

As she looked at it Moldavite then asked shocked. "What the heck is that?!"

The forms of this Corruption's creepy as it's body was a long length with 8 legs which were holding up it's scaly slimy body as it's tail was wide as the outer part of it was as thin as a leaf, from tail to head it had spikes sticking out of it's back and stomach as the head was in the shape of a Gator's head, but what was off was that it's head was sideways and eyeless as it's teeth reach up to it's neck from top and bottom.

As the Gems were fighting it Pearl who heard Moldavite then looked back and then saw her as she then said. "Jewel, Peridot, did you both fused back into Moldavite?"

After asking that Moldavite from both Peridot and Jewel's sides then said. "Yes."

"Good, because we need you Moldavite, this Corruptions refuse to give up, if the entire team was here this would be done and over by now." Yellow Pearl said as she blasted a few yellow plasmas at the Corruptions from her Yellow Spear

After Pearl said that the Corruption then let out a horrifying roar that sounded like a mix of a hiss as to Moldavite's shock the head from the mouth opened up wide revealing the actual head of the Corruption which was in the shape of a Python's head which was making the hissing sound through the roar, but as it was doing that Moldavite and the others then saw that the Gem of the Corruption was on top of the Python's head as the mouth closed covering the Python head.

After the Gator mouth closed covering the Python head Moldavite then knew that might be the weak point of the Corruption in order to make it retreat into it's Gem as she then summoned her Neon Sword as she made it appear in her hands as she held her Sword in front of her as she was ready to battle.

"Wait for us!"

As soon as they heard that Moldavite then stopped as she and the others while some of them were fighting the Corruption then looked in the direction and saw Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl heading their way as fast as possible as it looked like they were done with their vacation as Steven who had the luggage threw it aside as he wanted to help the entire team as he, Blue and Lapis summoned their weapons.

After they were close Pearl then said while about to ask. "Your all back, how was the Date at the Hotel?"

When she asked Steven then smiled as he looked at Lapis and Blue Pearl and said. "It was the best date we ever had."

As he said that Lapis and Blue Pearl then blushed as the Corruption then roared again which made Blue Pearl summon her Blue Spear while Lapis summoned her water as she formed water wings and began flying from the floor of the sandy beach.

As they had summoned their weapons they then looked at one another as Pearl then asked them. "Everyone ready?"

After asking Steven, Blue, Lapis, and Moldavite then nodded as Pearl smiled and said. Okay, let's stop this Monstrosity."

Once said they then ran into battle and began battling the Corruption as they were ready to stop and finish off the Corruption as they were ready to Poof it back into it's Gem as it began running at the Team as well ready to battle.

As they got ready to battle one of the Gems in the team were first to attack as Steven threw his Shield at the Corruptions shell like Alligator heads as it only brought minimum damage to the Corruption as it only knocked it back long enough for one of the Gems to attack the bottom part of the Corruption.

As they the Corruption was valuable at it's lower body as Soren said. "I got this one!"

As he said that he then began to make fire form in his hands as he then began blasting fire at the Corruptions stomach making it let out a roar as it's stomach was being hit by fire.

"Okay I think that's making it slow down everyone." As Soren said that he did not know that the Corruption had fell back down to it's feet as it looked angrily at him as Soren turned around and noticed before saying. "Not good."

As soon as he finished he was then punched by one of the Corruptions legs as he began to fly away before face-planting into a large rock laying nearby the Temple as cracks began to form around the rock.

When that happened as Corruption was looking at the possibly knocked out Soren Amethyst became mad and then whipped the Corruptions face causing the cracks on the left side of Corruption armor like Gator head as they were covering it's real head that was weak, after doing that Amethyst then said to everyone. "I'm going to check Soren, keep fighting the Corruption."

After saying that Amethyst then made her way to Soren as she was going to try to free him from the rock his face was stuck in as the including the leader Pearl continued battling the Corruption as it now had a damaged armored Alligator head that was close to breaking, which the entire team noticed as they saw the cracks form.

"Everyone attack the head, if we expose the entire Python head we might be able to defeat the Corruption."

After Pearl said that the team then nodded at her as they then made their way to Corruption ready to beat it as Lapis who was flying then formed a water fist onto her left arm as she made it harden to ice on her arm as she then hit the Corruptions armored heads causing cracks to form even more on them.

After doing that Blue Pearl along with Yellow and Pearl then aimed their Spears at the covered head of the Corruption and then began to blast the plasmas at that as the cracks formed all over the armor Alligator like heads as they were close to braking now, as they were Onyx then ran towards it as he held his Sword while Garnet aimed her one Gauntlet at the one side of the Corruptions armored head as they were both ready to break it.

Once Onyx was close by the Corruption he then raised his Sword and then jumped in the air as he looked down and then slammed his Sword on the one side of the Corruptions armored head blew to pieces as Onyx jumped away in time as Garnet had blasted her one Gauntlets at the other part of the Corruptions armored as once her Gauntlet collided with the shell it caused a explosion.

When the explosion happened it had covered the Corruptions head in smoke as it began to fade away immediately as the Corruption began to roll around to help make the smoke vanish, but after it got rid of the cloud of smoke the team were able to see that the Corruption's head was now exposed as it hissed at the team revealing the Gem that's in it's mouth as Moldavite saw this she smiled and then said to Pearl and the Team. "You can all rest now, I'm going to go and finish this Corruption off."

After she said that Pearl then smiled and then nodded as she and the others stayed back letting Moldavite defeat the Corruption by landing one last blow onto the Corruption to finish it as she began to make her way to the Corruption as it hissed at her and then ran towards her with full speed as she ran to it as well readying her Neon Sword as it began to glow green.

Once she was close to the Corruption they suddenly both jumped in the air at each other as Moldavite immediately swung her Neon Sword at the Corruption making it pass it's neck as she passed by it as they both landed onto the ground, but as they did in a few seconds of silence the Corruption let out one more hiss before exploding into a large cloud as it's Gemstone flew towards the team as Yellow Pearl then said. "I got it."

After saying that Yellow Pearl then caught the Gemstone of the Corruption as she then made a yellow bubble form around it before sending it back into the Temple where it belongs where the other Corruptions are at as Moldavite came back to the team as they looked around, making sure if that was the only Corruption they had to defeat.

After looking around Pearl then said in relief. "I think that's it for today."

As she took a deep breath before exhaling she then said. "Come on everyone, let's head back into the house."

Once said the team then nodded with a smile or a grin as they had defeated the Corruption and can now rest for today as they began to head back into the Beach House ready to relax for the rest of the day.


End file.
